Feeding the ARC
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Meet the ARC's most important employee, Bernard Rice, head chef.   It's a difficult and often strange job, feeding the ARC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Feeding the ARC

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: Meet the ARC's most important employee, Bernard Rice, head chef. It's a difficult and often strange job, feeding the ARC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters. This is for fun.

Feeding the ARC: Chapter One Breakfast

Bernard Rice was one of the most popular people in the Arc. His job was crucial, in fact, James Lester himself knew that without Bernard Rice, the ARC would be in total anarchy. Bernie, as he was affectionately known, was instrumental in the health and happiness of the entire ARC staff. Every soldier, tech, animal expert, even Lester himself were all in the hands of Bernie. They could not perform their necessary jobs without Bernie's expertise. He was the backbone of the ARC. Bernie was head chef.

Bernie was a trained chef, before settling in at the ARC, he had traveled and cooked all over the world. He was in his late fifites, and had been born in Liverpool. The Beatles could often be heard playing from the kitchen. He was single, married to his career. He loved feeding people. He loved food, and it showed. There was a small sign sat on his desk in his office that said, "Never trust a skinny chef." Bernie certainly didn't, and vowed never to lose any of his 250 pounds. He was only 5' 8" so his cooking showed up on his body. He was proud of that fact. He often said, "Of course I'm fat, I'm a good cook."

Benier arrived about 4 am to start the ovens baking. By 6 am, when the other canteen employees arrived, breakfast was well on its way to being done. At 6:55 am, Bernie removed the 'closed' sign himself, just as he did every morning.

It was time to start the day and feed the ARC.

Bernie loved people, some more than others. One of his favorite people at the ARC was Jess Parker. She had the honor of being Bernie's first customer today.

"Good morning, Bernie" she said, flashing a smile as sweet as baked alaska.

"Good morning Miss Parker," Bernie said, getting a slight frown because he never called her Jess. "What shall it be today?"

Jess' appetite could be schitzophrenic. One day she would order something lite and healthy, the next day something heavy that said 'I don't care about nutrition.' Then of course, there was her need for chocolate.

Today Jess smiled. Bernie knew that smile. "Coming up," he said. He was gone for a few minutes and came back with what she had ordered with that smile.

"Thank you," said Jess, again flashing the grade A smile. She picked up the tray with the chocolate milk, chocolate donut with chocolate frosting, and a bowl of chocolate puff cereal.

Not long after, a sea of black walked in. The soldiers filled their trays with bacon and eggs for protein and muffins for carbs, they'd need the energy throughout the day, especially if there were alerts. Bernie liked cooking for soldiers. They were some of the few not caught up in cutting carbohydrates out of their diet. So many decicious foods were cut from diets because of the evil 'c' word. It was such a shame.

Abby Maitland was next ordering two muffins and two coffees. Bernie wrapped one muffin to go and put the coffee in a paper cup. He knew, without asking, that she was going to the lab to meet Connor Temple. Abby smiled gratefully, and Bernie saw how tired she looked. It was tough having a relationship when both of you worked in a top-secret government facility. Bernie hoped the long hours didn't strain the couple too much.

Lester strolled in, on the phone, and simply stuck an empty coffe mug out, which Bernie filled, then he left, without saying a word. Bernie shook his head in amusement.

Becker walked in looked around for Jess, smiled when he saw her, but pretended he hadn't, got a protein bar and a cup of coffee, nodded to his men and walked out in a hurry. Bernie smiled as he watched Jess watch Becker go. New, beginning love was fun to watch, though, never in a million prehistoric eras would he ever have thought to pair those two.

Bernie remained at his post, behind the counter for another half hour. Stragglers came in, eating up the last of the breakfast dishes.

Then that was that, breakfast was over. Breakfast was like that- fast, frenzied and done. Bernie took a deep breath as by 8:30 the canteen was basically empty.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Feeding the ARC

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: Meet the ARC's most important employee, Bernard Rice, head chef. It's a difficult and often strange job, feeding the ARC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters. This is for fun.

Feeding the ARC, part two

Bernie began prepping lunch before breakfast was offically over. He had a large staff he delegated responsibilities to, but Bernie was very much hands on. Some things he liked to do himself, like baking, waiting on the customers in line, being the first one in the canteen and the last one out, and so on.

Bernie delegated his sous chefs to put the main lunch courses on, the apprentices to ready the vegetables, and the servers to start clean-up, and then prepare the canteen for lunch. Bernie himself baked the rolls, breads, and brownies, though some were left over from the day before. Finally, he oversaw that all was ready in the kitchen, then went out front to check the canteen itself. He put the menu for today's lunch on the open sign, and lunch was ready to serve.

Lunchtime often saw Jess Parker in the company of Connor Temple and Abby Maitland. Talk about different tastes! Connor and Abby never went for the new recipes. Jess always did. Today included a dish Bernie had never served at the ARC. It would be interesting.

"What's for lunch, Bernie?" asked Connor.

"Bun cha."

Connor stared blankly and Bernie chuckled. "It is a Vietnamese noodle dish with grilled pork served on a bed of salad and bean sprouts, with sping onions and shrimp, topped with roasted peanuts. Enjoy."

"Um," said Connor. "No thanks. I'll just have fish and chips."

"Me too," said Abby, "as long as..."

"Yes, Miss Maitland, the fish was humanely caught. I guarantee it," said Bernie, suppressing his annoyance and willing himself not to roll his eyes. He then sighed, and gave them their lunch requests.

Then it was Jess' turn. "Did you say Vietnamese? OOh, I'll try that please, yummy."

Then she caught sight of Becker approaching and she added, "I really should be watching what I eat. Someone keeps pushing chocolate down my throat."

The captain laughed, and said "Oh, I force it on you, do I?" He then smirked and added, "I don't remember holding an EMD on you this morning as you inhaled that chocolate bar."

Jess adopted an air of mock offense. "I do not inhale," she said, with her hands on her hips. "Besides," she continued, "I can't help that I have a weakness for chocolate. It's a medical condition."

Bernie watched the two trade quips and jabs. They were flirting faster than ice cream melted. Bernie's servers were stifling giggles and sharing winks until Bernie hushed them.

"Here is your lunch, but if I may so Miss Parker, the chocolate is not doing much damage."

"Amen to that," said Becker glancing up and down Jess. Jess caught him and their blushes matched. It was really quite sweet.

Bernie had been noticing more intimate moments like that between Captain Becker and Jess.

Captain Becker ordered a healthy lunch, heavy on proteins and other muscle-building foods. Today it was salmon lightly grilled in olive oil with blanched almonds served on a bed of whole grain rice, a side dish of spinach and hard-boiled eggs, a large bowl of yogurt with fresh berries, finished with a cup of greem tea and a tall glass of water.

Bernie liked the lunch period. It was slow, more relaxed. Bernie could chat with his customers, explain the meal, or simply stand by and think.

Jess always made Bernie smile. She was daring. In honor of Oktoberfest once, Bernie redid Bangers and Mash using German sausage and sweet potatoes. Jess tried and loved it, while most of the ARC politely declined, prefering the traditional style.

Bernie loved the traditional food, but now and again he wanted to flex his culinary muscles. Jess was one of the people who allowed him to do that. She was one of the few women who would actually eat! Most were on diets and they were frankly no fun.

Bernie smiled as the canteen was full. He liked a full house. Then, the dreaded alarms sounded, and in less than a minute, the canteen was all but cleared out.

It could be frustrating feeding soldiers who were always on call. Bernie looked at all the empty plates, cooling off as their owners did Lord knows what. Bernie looked at the empty seats in grief, yes, because of all his wasted work, but there was much more to it then that. He felt for the people, especially the soldiers.

They'd be gone for hours, and Bernie would have to throw it all away. When they'd come back they'd have to settle for the re-heated leftovers or, if there was none left, plain, cold sandwiches. When Bernie had prepared something succulent, like veal parmiagiana, for instance, it simply broke his heart to watch the tired, sometimes bloody men eat turkey on rye.

And then there were the particularly hard calls, when the men had lost some of their colleagues. Bernie became more than a chef. The soldiers would wander into the canteen in a daze, and Bernie would sit them down, and bring the food and coffee to them. He'd pat there shoulders, offer his condolences, and simply sit with them. Sometimes he'd pass out pie or cake, and the soldiers would gratefully accept the pieces, but then pick at them numbly.

That was the worst part of Bernie's job at the ARC, sitting helpless with people he knew, offering what comfort he could, but knowing it was not enough. Bernie would be in his own grief, knowing that he'd never see a certain soldier again, and never again make that person his/her favorite meal. He remembered people by their favorite foods- Woods, lost last year-lasagana, Mason, lost six months ago-shepherd's pie, and Dix, real name Dickerson, lost just three days ago- simple sardine sandwiches. It was incredibly sad.

No one felt the losses more than their commander, Captain Becker. Becker had changed since he came back to the ARC. Bernie had cooked for the old ARC, since James Lester wasn't about to let his top chef go. When Becker first came back he was sullen, quiet and withdrawn. It saddened Bernie. Becker had always been professional but cordial. They'd joked often in the past. After losing so many people Becker had closed himself up like a clamshell.

As Bernie and his staff slowly cleaned the tables, throwing uneaten meals away, he wondered if anyone was getting hurt right now, if he was throwing that person's meal in the trash. Then, Bernie came upon Miss Parker's uneaten lunch, he knew it was hers because there was an unopened chocolate bar on the tray. He saved it for her. Thinking of Miss Parker made Bernie smile, mostly because of the effect she had on another member of the ARC.

Slowly over the months Bernie had noticed another change in Becker, this one for the better. He was loosening up and coming out of the shell. He smiled more, joked occasionally with Bernie, and was just in a better mood overall. Bernie wondered who the shell shucker was. It quickly became apparent that it was Jess Parker.

Bernie chuckled as he remember yesterday evening. Becker and Connor had come in to get a snack early in the evening. Becker got yogurt, berries and granola, while Connor took the last piece of chocolate cake. Or tried to.

"You don't want that Connor," said Becker nodding to the cake.

"Yes I do," said Connor with a chuckle.

"No, no you don't. Get a piece of pie."

"I don't want pie. I want cake."

"Then get carrot cake. There's lots of carrot cake."

"That's because chocolate's better."

"Put the cake down, Connor," said Becker forcefully. Connor stared at him, and Becker stared back, his muscles began to flare.

"OK, ok," said Connor, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'll take a piece of pie. Sheesh."

Then Jess skipped in. "Yay, one piece of chocolate cake left."

"Yeah, I saved it for you," said Becker.

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged him. Then she hopped around happily shaking, well, everything as Becker watched in amusement. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just so happy." Again she flung herself into his arms.

"Here, Jess," said Becker. "Let me buy," he said and this time she kissed him on the cheek.

She skipped over to Connor and sat beside him. "What's wrong Connor?" she asked in concern, "You look mad."

Connor glared at Becker who merely smiled and paid for the desserts.

Bernie had to hand it to the Captain, that was smooth. Jess and the Captain were pretty darn cute together, and 'cute' was not a word he had ever expected to use in describing Becker.

Bernie wondered what to do about dinner. Hopefully the call would be easy and everyone would be back, starving. That meant more food, but if it was a long call, then it meant less food. Oh, the joys of being a chef at the ARC.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Feeding the ARC

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: Meet the ARC's most important employee, Bernard Rice, head chef. It's a difficult and often strange job, feeding the ARC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters. This is for fun.

Feeding the ARC: Chapter 3 :Dinner

Bernie decided to scrap his plans of chicken florentine, and implement his emergency plans. With his clientelle living such spur-of-the moment lives, back-up plans and emergency measures were a must. Bernie had stock on hand at all times to make easy fast dinners, and he could make as many or as few as necessary.

Prep was different for the emergency dinners. They started cooking much later. Prep was the essential ingredient. His sous chefs lined up hoagie rolls, filled vast pots with barbecue sauce, thawed the pre-made, pre-cooked beef, prepared fresh vegetables and fruit, and baked lots of ready-to-bake cookies.

That was just the first meal option. Bernie also had soup started, lunch meat moved to the refrigerator to grab at a moments notice, lettuce, onions, and tomatoes prepped, as well as hundreds of pickles, and chips brought out. This was option two.

Option three required more work, and also called for some reconnaissance. His servers were sent to the control room to quietly get an update on what the situation was, without distracting or disturbing work.

Bernie knew how delicate the operations were and any interference on his staff's part could literally cost lives. He had three long-time servers who were excellent at recon work.

The servers returned with good news. The mission was a success and the teams were on their way back. The ARC staff was in normal mode, so departments would dismiss for dinner as normal. If Bernie weren't prepared, this could have been a problem. He'd be upset and so would his clientele, they would not have a 'proper Bernie' meal. But Bernie was prepared.

The third option had two possibilities. If the mission was long, Bernie would have made a quick and easy bangers and mash or sausage sandwiches. If the mission turned out to be shorter, as it did, Bernie had the second possiblity, a casserole, it would take longer, be hardy and be delicious. In a big pot, he put the sausage, peas, potatoes, rice, herbs, and onions. He let it simmer while he baked rolls.

His staff prepared for service, and Bernie was ready, right on time.

The first person served was Connor Temple. Bernie smiled. Connor would love the casserole. He

liked comfort food, things dear to Bernie's own heart: bangers and mash, spaghetti and meatballs, slow roasted beef with potatoes and carrots, and homemade meat pies. Bernie had a soft spot for Connor.

Connor often came in late at night, and sometimes Bernie stayed open just for Connor. They'd sit down, Connor with his meal, Bernie with a cup of coffe and simply talk. Connor often talked about things Bernie didn't understand, but he seemed to like just having someone listening. Bernie would mull over menu choices and recipe revisions and Connor would add input. It was a quiet little get-together before Connor went back to work and Bernie went on home.

"Hmm," said Connor, sniffing the bowl of hot casserole. "Smells delicious. Thanks, Bernie," he said.

Right beside him, of course, was Abby. She took a moment and then decided soup with a cheese and mushroom sandwich. Bernie was grateful he incorporated vegetarian meals. Abby wasn't a vegetarian, but she always wanted to know where the animal products were from, and how the animal were treated. The vegan sandwich spared him a lecture.

Bernie smiled as Abby and Connor moved along. Next, Bernie saw Matt and Emily in line. Matt Anderson was an enigma. He was team leader, so Bernie knew he was intelligent and capable. To Bernie, though, he was strange. He seemed unfamiliar with food. Every dish seemed new to him. Bernie had to explain simple dishes to him. Where in the world had this man been that he'd never had meatloaf, or pizza, or even steak?

The strangest thing was Matt's reactions upon tasting the food. Bernie knew he was a good chef, but Matt reacted like a man who'd drunk water his entire life and finally tasted a fine wine. Where Connor would not try anything, Matt tried everything. It was as if he was afraid that it was all going to disappear.

Emily was just as strange, but she was so sweet and dear, that Bernard was always happy to see her. Unlike Matt, she was not surprised by everything. Tradional recipes like Bubble and Squeak were familiar, but things like pizza and stir fry surprised her, but she ate them eagerly. She was keenly interested in the recipes asking Bernard to explain them to her and she even wrote them down. She was excited to go home and cook. Bernard got the idea that she had not cooked much in her past.

Emily looked at the cassereole, and smiled. "I may require this recipe as well," she said.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Merchant, just let me know. What will it be, Mr. Anderson?"

Matt smiled. "You know how I love barbecue. I'll take the beef sandwich. Thank you, Bernie."

Bernie remembered the first time Matt tried barbecue sauce. His eyes widened, and he smiled, then his lips puckered a little. He went on to order two more helpings.

Bernie kept serving, but was a little anxious, as he had not seen any soldiers yet. Just as he was getting concerned, Becker walked in followed by Jess.

"Hi, Bernie," said Becker. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm well, thank you Captain. How is everything?"

Becker smiled. "No injuries, no casualties," he said. "It's a good day, so far."

"Glad to hear it," said Bernie. "What can I get you?"

"I'll try the casserole," said Becker.

"It sure does look yummy," said Jess, crowding Becker.

"Do you mind not looking over my shoulder?"

"I'm just trying to see the casserole, Becker."

"Wait your turn, Miss Parker," said Becker with mock annoyance.

"I am waiting, I'm just having a little look-see, that's all," said Jess sweetly.

Becker stood still, after Bernie had served him.

"Excuse me," said Jess. "Becker, it's my turn."

Becker smirked and stood still as Jess tried to push him.

"Move. Come on, Becker, move!"

Becker had a big smile on his face, as he finally let Jess push him aside.

"Finally. Hello Bernie," she said with a smile, glancing at Becker in annoyance.

"Good evening Miss Parker. Would you like the casserole?"

"Yes, please," she said to Bernie, then she turned to Becker. "Don't you dare take all the brownies, Becker."

Becker smirked at her. "There's chocolate chip cookies too."

"Oh, well then I'll have those too."

Bernie watched amused as Becker and Jess continued to tease each other. He managed to sneak a glance at them as they sat down together. Bernie smiled.

Dinner service went well, and when Bernie remembered how it could have been a disaster, he felt proud. It was a job well done. Of course, his job wasn't done, he still had clean-up and prep for the next day, as well as tons of paperwork.

Lester came in as Bernard's staff was clearing the dinner service.

"Just a cup of coffee, Bernie," he said.

"No."

"Excuse me," said Lester, offended.

"I'm sorry sir, but you skipped breakfast and lunch. You are not getting away with just coffee. No."

Lester groaned.

Bernie came around the counter, and physically dragged Lester to a seat. "You stay, and I will get you a proper meal."

Lester groaned again. "It's like being baby-sat," he grumbled as Bernie went off to get Lester's dinner.

Sometimes Lester ate what the rest of the ARC ate, and sometimes he was served something special. Tonight, despite the possible crisis, Bernie had prepared something special for the director.

Bernie brought it out himself, along with a bottle of wine. He removed the silver cover to reveal a lovely steak, baked potatoes with fixings, and some lovely steamed broccoli. He even had placed dessert on the tray as well, a piece of cherry pie.

Lester sipped the wine, and as Bernie left, he thanked him. Lester sighed happily, as the food hit his stomach, and the wine eased his nerves. "Good man," he said softly.

Bernie went back to work, happily cleaning the counter, as he did he heard humming coming from Lester's table. Once again, Bernie felt pride for a job well-done, and smiled.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Feeding the ARC

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: Meet the ARC's most important employee, Bernard Rice, head chef. It's a difficult and often strange job, feeding the ARC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters. This is for fun.

Feeding the ARC: Chapter 4: More than a Chef

Suddenly, a blond head appeared in the doorway. "Bernie," said Abby, "I'm having a slight crisis, all the vegetables we ordered for the herbivores came in bad, and well, I'm kind of having a riot."

"Oh, dear," said Bernie in alarm. "A dinosaur riot is not a good thing. Come, Miss Maitland, I'll get you fixed up. The dinos too," He said with a smile.

Bernie and Abby loaded carts full of every vegetable Bernie had, and it was a lot, but when the appetites you're feeding have literal dinosaur appetites, a lot doesn't have the same meaning anymore. Abby paged the menagerie staff to help her cart the produce away, while Bernie got on the phone and called all his suppliers. They didn't know what Bernie was feeding of course, they didn't have clearance, but they knew the ARC went through tons of food. Bernie came through, as always, and soon Abby had enough produce to feed her herbivores.

Barney took the last cart-fulls himself to the menagerie.

"You know Miss Maitland, you might want to think about changing suppliers, this produce they sent you is horrible."

"I know," said Abby, "It's not actually their fault. We've used them up. It's not easy to grow enough food for these guys," she said, feeding a banana leaf to a brachiasaurus.

Bernie chuckled. He'd never fed a dinosaur before. The canteen was strictly human-only, but he never turned down someone in need, not even someone who was technically extinct.

Bernie took Abby back to his office where some of the produce suppliers were waiting for him, and he introduced Abby to them. When Abby told them of her supply issue, omitting the dinosaurs of course, they were happy to accept her as a new client. Then Abby told them how many thousands of tons she'd need on a daily basis, and one poor man fainted.

"Good Lord," said Lester upon seeing the man sprawled across the floor. "What did you to him?"

"I shocked him by telling him of the amount my...charges eat," said Abby, mindful of the other suppliers still in the room.

"Ah," said Lester. Lester and Abby roused the fainted man, as Bernie completed the extra paperwork for the suppliers and sent them all on their way, with much thanks.

"I thought I had a lot of mouths to feed," said Bernie.

"Oh, I probably have less mouths, it the size of their stomachs that cause trouble," said Abby. "Thank you Bernie, you really came through," she said with a hug.

"My pleasure Miss Maitland, happy to help."

"How are we going to feed all these creatures?" asked Lester. The size of the menagerie was steadily increasing, with very few actually being sent home.

"I'll start calling my contacts around the world," said Bernie. "Different countries have different growing seasons, so that should help."

"Still, that's a lot of food," said Lester. "We've pretty much used up the empire's resources. I can't get permission to ask out of country," he said with annoyance.

"Well, I don't need permission," said Bernie with a smile. "I know lots of people, schools, ranches, farms, etc. We'll find the food."

"I'll nag Connor about getting more of these things home," said Lester, leaving

"Don't nag him too much," said Abby, following the director out, "He's already under a lot of stress trying to figure out what happens now, since convergence."

As usual, Bernie didn't know what they were talking about, and didn't really care. The day was nearly over, dinner had been served, two crises overted, and clean-up was nearly finished. Just then two of his servers entered, giggling. Bernie knew from the way they were giggling who was outside in the canteen. Bernie walked out, and sure enough, there were Becker and Jess Parker, flirting again.

"I didn't say I didn't appreciate the bar, Becker. I also didn't say it was your fault. I simply said that they should put a clear lable on fruit and nut bars, "Caution: this bar contains orange," that way it isn't such a shock."

Becker smirked as Jess stuck her tongue out like it was in pain. "Bernie," Becker said, "We need lots of chocolate, orange-free and stat."

"Stat?" asked Bernie, grabbing chocolate pudding, "Is this a medical emergency?" He asked with a grin.

Jess, with her tongue still out said, "Ef, it if Bernie."

The men laughed and Bernie said, "I think she said yes." He loaded a tray with the pudding, chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate milk, four chocolate chip cookies, and the last fudge brownie left in the entire ARC. "Will this do?" he asked her. Then he pulled out the candy bar she had left at lunch, adding it to the tray.

When she saw the candy bar, she clapped and blew Bernie a kiss. The she took the tray, nodding to Becker to pay the man. It was his fault, after all, since he brought the chocolate with the camoflaged orange.

"Thank you, Bernie," said Becker.

"My pleasure, Captain."

Bernie moved toward the kitchen, glancing back to see Becker and Jess sitting together. Becker was trying to swipe the brownie and Jess hit him with her spoon. They were happy. Bernie sighed with satifaction. It had been a good day. He went to supervise clean-up and then left to go to his office to finish paperwork for the day.

About an hour later, Bernie was ready to go home. He looked at the clock and decided to wait a little bit longer. Soon Connor wandered in, looking beat. He sat down as Bernie put hot coffee and a danish in front of him. Connor didn't order this late, he'd eat whatever Bernie set in front of him. Bernie sat down with his coffee and the two began their nightly 'unwind.'

"I told Lester I don't know how to find the right times for each creature. It's a guess. It's not like I can say 'oh, crestaceous, good, zap.' I might return the thing a thousand years to early. We're trying to preserve time right? So how am I suppose to know when to send them back? I haven't completely figured out how to set the times anyway." Connor groaned. He looked very tired.

"You'll figure it all out," said Bernie. "I need to figure out how to feed 500 people sushi. That's a lot of raw fish that has to be at just the right temperature so no one gets sick. I love Miss Parker, but I'm not sure her "Japanese night," was a good idea. I've heard some people in this place sing, and I'm not sure we'll survive karaoke ."

Connor laughed. "Becker's looking forward to it. Jess has been talking about this short little kimono she's going to wear, and you should see his face."

Both men laughed. After about 20 minutes, Connor said goodnight and went back to pull another all-nighter. Bernie put the closed sign out and finally left the ARC after another day feeding its inhabitants.

The End, but I may have to do a sequel and show Japanese night and the karaoke.


End file.
